


Who's Been Sleeping in My Bed (Goldilocks and the Three Bears fusion)

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Goldilocks and the Three Bears Fusion, Community: writerverse, Crack, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Goldilocks and the Three Bears Elements, I Don't Even Know, Riario is Goldilocks, What Was I Thinking?, minor implied Leario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goldilocks and the Three Bears retold with Riario as Goldilocks breaking into Leonardo's house. For the writerverse prompt "Repurpose an existing fairy tale". Crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Been Sleeping in My Bed (Goldilocks and the Three Bears fusion)

Vanessa made porridge and poured it into their bowls. Nico frowned at his porridge. "It's too hot."

Leonardo looked up from his bowl. "Let's go for a walk while it cools. I can draw some birds."

So the three of them went out to the market.

Not long after they'd left Riario crept up to their dwelling. He was determined to find an invention Leonardo had made, something to take back to the Pope to show how dangerous but brilliant the artist was.

Inside the room the smell of porridge made his nose twitch. He was very hungry. "Just a taste," Riario told himself.

He took a spoonful of Nico's porridge, but it was very hot. He ate a spoonful of Vanessa's porridge but it had been left in a draught and it was cold. Finally he tried Leonardo's porridge and it was just right. He ate the rest of the porridge.

Unfortunately for Riario, Leonardo had been experimenting with adding interesting herbs to his food. Riario didn't realise anything was amiss until he began to feel warm and dizzy.

Riario stumbled and tried to sit down on Nico's chair but it was very hard and uncomfortable. He moved over to sit on Vanessa's seat but it was old and soft and he didn't like sitting on it. He lowered himself onto Leonardo's seat.

Unfortunately for Riario, Leonardo had been experimenting with a new design for a chair, one that could fold up or be adjusted to different heights. Riario leant on the arm of the chair and it collapsed beneath him, sending him crashing to the floor.

Poor Riario was still dizzy and hot and now he was bruised and bewildered. Perhaps if he just lay down for a moment then he would feel better and could search for an invention.

The first bed he came to was Nico's bed, and it wasn't much better than the floor. The second bed he tried was Vanessa's and it was so soft he felt like the bed was trying to eat him. The third bed was Leonardo's and, despite the crumpled sheets and blankets, unfortunately for Riario it was too comfortable. The pillow smelt of the artist, a hint of oil paint and musk which was soothing. Riario closed his eyes and went to sleep.

 

"I can't wait to eat my porridge," Leonardo said, bursting in through the front door. He stopped so suddenly that Nico and Vanessa almost ran into him.

"Someone's been eating our porridge," Vanessa said in shocked tones.

"They ate all of mine," Leonardo wailed.

"Someone's moved my chair," Nico said, pushing his seat back into place.

"Someone tried to sit in my chair and made it collapse," Leonardo said.

They moved over to the sleeping area.

"Someone's been lying on the beds," Leonardo said, noticing that the neatly made beds were now in disarray. He leaned over his bed. "And he's still in my bed now."

Leonardo reached out and brushed a lock of hair back from Riario's cheek. Riario stirred and then opened his eyes. Panic overtook him and he jumped to his feet. Without a word he pushed past Leonardo and ran straight out of the house and didn't stop until he got to his horse and could ride away.

"Oh," Leonardo said. "That's disappointing." He'd wanted to ask how the porridge had tasted, how comfortable Riario had found the chair and if it was too easy to accidentally to make it fold down. 

He also wasn’t averse to having handsome men in his bed, but Riario had left before Leonardo could explain that. Maybe next time.


End file.
